


Better Fuck Saul (A Tracksuit Smut)

by tv_waifu



Category: Better Call Saul, Breaking Bad, Jimmy McGill - Fandom, Saul Goodman - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Law, Lawyers, Quickie, Smut, Whiskey - Freeform, tracksuit smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tv_waifu/pseuds/tv_waifu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young woman is seeking some legal advice. Saul Goodman finds there's another option for the evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Better Fuck Saul (A Tracksuit Smut)

The young woman slowly opened the front door entrance to the outlet mall office. It was late and no one was there except for a woman behind a glass window. She was in the middle of packing her things, ready to close up. The young woman froze.  
“Are you guys… closed?” She muttered.  
The receptionist let out a very exhausted sigh.  
“No,” She said. “But I’m not assisting any more clients.”  
“Um, I’m here to see---”  
“Saul Goodman, yes I know. Wait here.”  
The receptionist walked to a door that led elsewhere. The young woman sat in the waiting room. Before sitting all the way, she pulled the skirt of her waitress uniform down a little. So not to expose her thighs too much.  
The place was a bit of a mess. Trash under the seats, three month old magazine subscriptions on the table. Not really the “A+ law service" she had envisioned. Didn’t matter though, it was a desperate time.  
The receptionist came back out.  
“Mr. Goodman isn’t here,” She was very short with her response.  
“Figures,” She said. “Not an important case anyway. Don’t bother telling him I came in.”  
She got up and tugged at her skirt again. She made her way to the doors. She reached for the handle and at that moment the door flung open.  
“Francesca, do me a solid and call that son of a bitch---”  
He stopped. The young woman had backed away in surprised. Saul was pleasantly surprised.  
“Oh, well hello! Francesca, you didn’t tell me I had any more clients!”  
“She wasn’t scheduled. She barged in.” Francesca explained.  
The woman slightly cut her off, “I called you earlier. We spoke on the phone about the… video.” Her voice got low.  
“My memory is slowly coming back to me… A promise is a promise though! Fran, if you’re done with your duties here, you can go ahead home!”  
Francesca shot the young woman a “look” before exiting the building.  
Saul escorted the woman into his office and closed the door behind them. He watched her walk to the chair in front of his desk and sit down. He gulped, his mouth was severely dry. Saul walk to his chair, grabbing the bottle of whiskey before he sat.  
“You’re not what I expected. You voice sounded more coarse over the phone.” He opened up the bottle, leaned it toward her to see if she wanted some.  
She declined, “I work at a diner. It’s exhausting. Did you just come from the gym?”  
“Pardon me?” He paused before taking a sip.  
“Your… track suit? I assume you just came from the gym.”  
“Yeah, I have a membership to Gold’s. It’s a bit pricey, but it’s worth the individual treatment. I’m sure you know about that.”  
“I do, I’m very good at my job… It’s hard being a waitress.”  
“So, what’s the case? Unless you’re just here to talk. In that case, I don’t mind. Haven’t had a conversation with a decent human being all day!”  
The woman’s eyes wandered as she explained her problem. She crossed her legs, a bit of her thigh unintentionally showing. Saul continued to nod attentively. Occasionally as she looked away while speaking, his eyes sank down to her long legs. One eyebrow raised as her skirt went up with every move she made. He nodded again to make it less obvious that he wasn't really listening. He gripped his hands together, imaging that he was the reason her skirt continued to ease its way up.  
“Saul?”  
“Absolutely! Whatever you’d like.”  
“Huh? No, does the case stand?”  
“Uh,” He chugged some whiskey, “Right right… Okay so. He said that you’re the cause of his accident because of damage done to his car? And why would his car work incorrectly?”  
She sighed and looked away.  
“Possibly because the ‘guilty’ party was pissed off because the ‘innocent’ person in question cheated on her with her sister.”  
“Whoa there, Steel Magnolia… How’s he so sure it was you anyway?”  
“There were witnesses… and I’m pretty sure a video is on YouTube.”  
Saul squinted his eyes and then suddenly remembered.  
“Oh yeaaaah! That video! You’re right, lots of people saw that. I may have forward it to…” He stopped himself when the woman didn’t seem pleased.  
He got up from his chair and walked around the the front, he leaned against the desk.  
“In cases like this, with clear incriminating evidence, you’re very clearly guilty. Hell, you’ve made it to the big leagues of the internet already!”  
The woman’s posture changed, she slumped lower in the chair.  
“I just… I can’t have this get out of hand. This sucks but what sucks even harder is getting fired because of it…”  
Saul could tell she was getting upset. Her eyes were tearing up. She bit her lip to try and stop from crying. He felt a little uncomfortable. He unzipped his track suit jacket and lightly wrapped it around her shoulders.  
“Hey now,” He tried to soften his voice. Didn’t help much, still a little arrogant sounding. “With this, the best thing we can do is… claim perhaps… mental distress.”  
He paused. She looked up at him, eyeliner a little runny from tears.  
“I mean… if we just pretend. Hell, I’d be messed up in the head if my own blood betrayed me too!”  
She shook off his jacket and quickly stood up, her finger in his face.  
“I am not crazy! And I won’t let that dickhole make me seem that way to anyone!” She exclaimed, less than an inch away from Saul. He quickly grabbed her hand and pulled it away from his face.  
“Look! No one’s calling you crazy! It’s just my legal advice. Now, off the record? Hell yeah you should’ve damaged his car! Maybe even break a few headlights if you know what I mean. Any man who would hurt a nice young woman like you, surely doesn’t desire you…”  
“Desire?”  
“Hm? Deserve. I said, deserve, right?” Saul cleared his throat. He realized his hand was still on hers. It was like a reflex when he pulled her closer to him.  
She came up closer to him, gently pressing her body to his. She didn’t want to seem too forward, still didn’t believe this was happening. But Saul was all for it. Finally her skirt was able to slide up because of his hands. He put her hand and his on the desk, letting his free hand wander onto her waist. It slowly ran down her side and onto her thigh, and under her skirt to feel her smooth hips.  
She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He teased her with his lips as he came extremely close to hers. She could smell the heavy scent of whiskey and cigs on his breath and wanted to lick every each of it off of him.  
She pulled his hands off of her and placed them on the edge of the desk. Saul was still leaned up against it. She felt down his chest and moved her hands down to his soft velour pants. She traced the outline of his dick through the fabric with her finger.  
“Whoooooa boy…” Saul said under his breath. He was surprised this was happening and didn’t include a massage table for once.  
Hisdick was being held back by the stretchy material. She slowly and methodically pulled down the elastic banding of his pants. It was released. It stuck straight up. The woman kissed the tip like it was a good luck charm. Saul started to get weak in the knees. He unbuttoned the top of his polo shirt.  
She slowly eased it into her mouth and let her tongue do the rest. Saul moaned every time her tongue made its way around his throbbing dick. His breathing was so heavy, he began to sweat in places he didn’t even know he could. He firmly grabbed her hair and watched her head move forward and back, corresponding with the feeling on his thick sweaty cock. Saul bit his bottom lip, his eyes low.  
Suddenly he grabbed the back of her neck and tilted her head back so she could look up at him. Saliva streamed from his cock. He guided her up, still making eye contact, and leaned her against the desk. She laid down, adjusting her skirt and pulling it down a little. Saul quickly stopped her.  
“Now don’t put that away just yet…” He murmured softly.  
Saul put both of his hands underneath her uniform and eased it up over her waist.  
“Yeah, that’s what I like to see...” He pushed back his hair, not realizing his combover was totally out of place. It just made her even more wet, seeing his sweaty body over hers. She grabbed the collar of his polo and pulled him closer quickly. Saul had to have it, he couldn’t hold it back any longer.  
Once Saul’s body was against hers, he jacked off his dick a few more times before pressing it against her underwear. She jumped, feeling it suddenly. It felt bigger than it looked. He quickly moved her underwear out of the way and slowly, pressed his sweaty dick inside of her. Her eyes dilated, her mouth opened wide. She was only able to mouth the words, Oh my god.  
He slowly began pushing in and out of her, over and over. All at the same time, Saul unbuttoned her uniform to expose her breast. Still going in, he quickly grabs the glass bottle of whiskey and pours it down her chest.  
Saul instantly goes down and sucks it off of breast and neck, kissing her on the lips after.  
“You sure aren’t wasteful.” She said having a hard time catch her breath.  
“Trust me… I always make sure to fill up every… last inch…”  
As Saul said this, he pushed in even further and the woman let out a loud, “OH MY GOD, YES.”  
Saul kept going, and going. He grabbed her uniform, almost ripping it in half off of her body. She was holding tightly onto the elastic band of his pants, probably ruining its stretchiness.  
“Oh goddammit… You’re so wet…” Saul was going in faster.  
She grabbed his collar and pulled herself up. When Saul helped her up, the weight caused them to fall back onto the chair. This pushed it in even deeper. She began riding his sweaty hard cock, bouncing up and down and Saul helping her out holding tightly onto her waist and ass.  
“Say…” He had to catch his breath, “Say… Better Fuck Saul…”  
“W-what?” She could barely pay attention from how wet and horny she was.  
“Say my name, say Better Fuck Saul.” He staggered his words.  
Saul could feel himself about to cum, boiling point. The woman rode him harder and rhythmically.  
“Who ya gonna fuck…” He asked.  
“Better… fuck… Saul!” She yelled out just as she began to cum, flowing all down his cock.  
Saul picked her up and put her on the desk, quickly laid her down and began to cum. He nut all over her wet pussy, her stomach and exposed breast. She rubbed it over her breast and helped jack the rest out of his cock.  
He slowed to a stop after he quivered a little from the intense orgasm they both shared. Saul swallowed, his mouth dry again.  
The woman looked up at this sweaty, slightly overweight man with his combover all out of place. Half of his collar was up, the other half down. The velour track suit pants down to his ankles. She laid there with a mixture of cum and whiskey all over her body.  
She looked up at the wall behind her, reading “We The People” upside down and backwards and began to laugh lightly. Saul was confused at first but then went along with it. He came closer and they began to make out.

Her uniform was torn and soaked. It’s new home was the trashcan. The only thing that wasn’t “contaminated” was Saul’s track suit jacket. This appropriately covered her up to right above the knees. He walked her to her car. It was probably 2:00 a.m. now. There was a pleasant silence.  
“I, uh, I can’t charge you for my services…”  
She turned quickly, “Are you sure? I don’t mind, really.”  
“Nah, it’s alright. Really. I know a guy. He’ll take care of your ex personally… Consider it pro-bono.”  
She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.  
“Well, I did that because I wanted to. So consider that pro-bono too.”  
She began to get into her car when Saul grabbed arm and was about to kiss her. Instead he slapped her ass and helped her into the car. She rolled her eyes and smiled as she drove away.  
Saul watched her car pull off. He pulled out his phone and chose a number on speed dial.  
“Yep. Hello? Yeah I’d like to order another one of my custom made tracksuits. Yes? Yeah I want 100% velour fabric!”


	2. Better Fuck Saul (Courthouse Debauchery)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saul receives the news that his client must spend 8 months behind bars... But before going away, they have one last meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too familiar with legal terms and such. But I'll do my best! I'm sorry if some stuff isn't accurate!

Saul walked in quickly with his briefcase and flung it on the table of the meeting room. He took a deep breath. He seemed to give off the demeanor that he was upset, but came off like he was acting. He rubbed his hands together, thinking up something quick to tell his client. A woman sat at the table anticipating some kind of response. When Saul's mouth pinched to the left, she knew it wasn't good news.  
Her hair was ragged. It was the nicest she could make it with her limited simply. Her clothes looked a bit messy. Best she could do to look like "you're going to your mom's funeral," which is how Saul made it sound. With all her hard work to look like a respectable citizen of society, it still didn't turn out how she wanted.  
Saul neatened his hair before he started.

"So, I've got some good news and bad!" He spoke with his hands, trying to sell this to her the best he could, "I just spoke with the judge and plaintiffs lawyer. Odds are, they're sending you to the big house. Eight months, tops."

The woman was highly displeased.

"Dammit Saul!" She crossed her arms, "You were suppose to get me off!"

"Hey! Don't give me that. If you had've kept your sticky fingers off the goods and on the 'goods,'" He slightly gestured to his junk, "Maybe you wouldn't be in this situation. Now, 8 months for petty theft is nothing. Believe it or not, I've got a solution. With a little help on the inside and some favors given, you can spend as low as 2 months in there. We'll have you outta there before anyone can miss you!"

The woman's look changed, she was more pleasant and had a little grin. "Wow, really? Well its better than spending a year in there again..."

Saul came up to her and gave her a large smile, like he was doing it for his nightly commercial. 

She gave him a big hug, "Well you did everything you could."

"C'mon, we gotta appear in court in 5 minutes."

They both exited the room and started walking to the courtroom. There weren't too many cases, so the place was pretty quiet. She and Saul walked past a restroom. She stopped.

"Hey Saul, I have to go to the restroom really quick."

He pulled back his sleeve to look at his watched, "We've got 4 minutes, make it fast."

Before he could turn his head, she swiftly tugged on the end of his tie.

"No Saul, I have to go to the restroom..." She repeated, more seductively this time, and left to the restroom. Saul allowed the door to completely shut before he swiped his hair and walk in.  
He quickly walked in and closed the door behind him. He found her standing at the sink, reapplying her lipgloss in the mirror. Saul was simply taken back by the curvature of her hips in the pin skirt she was wearing. Saul paced the floor a little before walked up to her and leaned against the sink. Couldn't believe whatever was about... was about to happen! She continued to look in the mirror.

"And what exactly were you planning to do in here?" He asked her rhetorically.

"Oh I don't know... I just figure, since I'll be going away for an awfully long time..." She got closer to him, "I mine as well pay you back for your services."

The next thing, they were passionately making out, clumsily getting into one of the stalls. Saul held her hips so tightly, gripping them hard enough to make bruises. He kissed her neck and tasted her lips ravenously. While he kissed her, he could smell every bit of her off-brand Chanel No. 5. She quickly untucked his shirt and wiped off his leather belt, throwing it on the ground. Saul, still holding on to her hips, spun her around. While he kissed the back of her neck he proceeded to pull up her skirt. 

"Take it off of me," She moaned. She helped him pull up the skirt, it was a bit hard since it cut off under her knees. Once the skirt was at her waist, Saul reached around to the front of her.

"Bend over..." Saul demanded softly, his voice was scratchy making it sound like a growl.

She spread her legs shoulders-length apart and bent over, both her hands against the restroom tile wall. Saul began to pleasure her, his fingers slipping against her pussy making it even wetter. At the same time, he worked to get his pants undone. He zipped open his fly and eased out his hard dick. It was simultaneous; his fingers in the front of her, tickling her soft clit and wrecking pussy with his cock at the same time. His free hand grabbed her ass and squeezes it like a lemon.

She was so overwhelmed by the double stimulation, she was almost weak in the knees. Saul wrapped his arm around her waist and held her up, feeling her quiver in his embrace. All you could hear was the clapping of their two bodies. 

(3 minutes left...)

Her wetness was sliding down her thighs. Saul's mouth was wide open, breathing heavily on her neck and repeating the phrase, "Come for me."  
He got faster and faster, penetrating her pussy that was so wet, allowing moist slip in. He pulled out and turned her quickly around to face him. She places her foot up on the toilet seat, opening up her legs again for his dick. He pressed in and began fucking her harder, her body bumping up against the wall. She wrapped her arms around him, holding on to him so tightly they could've become one.  
"Fuck!" She yelled, not able to hold anything back. Her cum wet up his cock and Saul shivered from its warmth. 

"Oh my GOD Saul, you're fucking dick!" She giggled and shivered herself.

(2 minutes left...)

Saul's hand was against the wall. She laid against the wall, still breathing heavily from her orgasmic high. He leaned into her space.

He said tenderly, "I'm not done."

She looked up at him and smiled. She slid down the wall and crouched down to her knees. Saul let out a big sigh as she forcefully pulling down his pants. She looked up at him and licked her lips before going full on, going both with mouth and hand. He dick was still wet with her cum. 

"That is the spot! Yep... yep... oh god you are brilliant. Oh fuck..."

(1 minute left...)

He had to stop himself from drooling. His head was facing the ceiling. It was in her mouth and she swirled her tongue along the side. Faster, she vigorously went at it. His eyes rolled in the back of his head... mouth wide open. He came in her mouth, some of the juices seeping out of the side of her mouth.

"BOOYA!" He yelled.

(Times up)

The judge sat there, pleasantly tapping his finger on the gavel. The opposing lawyer every once in a while leaning to his client to reassure them. Complete silence until...  
BOOM!  
Saul burst in with his client from the back of the courtroom. They quickly walked in and sat at their side. Saul's hair was slightly frazzled. He tried to put his combover back the best he could. His clothes were back on, but no belt. The woman's clothing was neatly back on, but her hair looked worse than before the restroom.

"You're very late, Mr. Goodman." The judge said sternly.

"Your honor, I was held up with my client. She spent the last few minutes apologizing dearly for her actions..." He glanced at her and winked. She smiled.

He rolled his eyes, "Alright... ruling in favor of the plaintiff. The defendant is guilty and will spend 8 months in prison for petty theft. You may be dismissed."

He slammed the gavel and the court stood up. A police official came and handcuffed the woman.

"See you in 8 months," She teased.

"Less if I have anything to say about it!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing smut.


End file.
